


What Should We Do for Dinner?

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Banter, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Silly, Slice of Life, Teasing, Vanilla, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This is just a short piece about a couple arguing about where to go for dinner.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	What Should We Do for Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

Hey babe, where should we go to dinner?

(playful) Oh no, we're not playing this game again!

No, no. I picked last time. It's your turn. 

Really anywhere is fine. 

I promise I don't care! 

Okay, yes. I wouldn't want to eat rocks. But pick whatever you want. I'm am fine with literally food. 

.....um, that is, I'm fine with any food that I'm not allergic to. Absolutely anything else is perfect. 

(exasperated) Why do you always insist that I'm committing some crime against humanity because I hate olives!? 

Oh, don't you start. It's not like we're ordering a pizza. 

Wait, do you actually want pizza? We can get pizza without olives.

Pizza is perfectly fine without olives! 

I guess I can just pick the olives off, but you wouldn't really want me to do that would you?

Ha, I knew you loved me!

Wait, are you sure that you really want pizza?

(whines) I know I said that I didn't care, but we had it twice last week.

If you really want to....

*laughing* Then why even bring it up? Are you testing to see how much I love you? 

You're not going to get me to change my mind about olives. Love won't change taste buds, my dear. 

Now, where do you want to go? 

You realize that Olive Garden doesn't only serve olives, right? 

I mean if you're in the mood for probably-doesn't-actually-qualify-as-Italian food...

Oh, shots fired? We could always go to a REAL Italian restaurant.

You're cute when you're mad. 

Addictive breadsticks don't make it Italian, darling. 

I feel like we have to go to a real Italian restaurant now, so you can see just how wrong you are. 

Nope, I refuse you believe that you've ever been one! 

You don't actually want Italian or you don't actually mass-produced Italian? (singsong) I know that answer is both.

You're the one who wanted to play. Don't blame me for your indecision. 

Granted, I didn't actually want Italian either. 

*gets slapped gently in the side of the arm* 

Ow! 

Look, just pick a place! I really don't care. 

I know I just said I didn't want Italian, but we've already ruled that out. Anywhere else is fine. 

Well, not there. I don't really want to go anywhere that requires dressing up tonight. 

Finnnnne, I have do have a preference! 

I don't know. Um, maybe pizza without olives was a good plan? At least we're equally unenthused about it. That's fair, right? 

Do you have a better suggestion? 

*groan* But we're too tired to cook. Why don't we get Chinese? 

Of course, I want P. F. Chang's. 

If Olive Garden is acceptable Italian food, P. F. Chang's is acceptable Chinese! 

Oh, don't give me that look! Would you rather go to that Chinese buffet with the all you can eat oyster special?

Hm, actually do you want seafood?

No, I mean GOOD seafood-as in no buffets or Red Lobster 

Again, addictive rolls don't actually make the rest of the food authentic. 

I'm not implying ALL chain restaurants are bad. (mumbles) Just most of them. (louder) But I like P.F. Chang's. 

Oh, I'm the food snob? You're the one who is refusing to eat pizza without olives! 

I never said we couldn't go, but I'm guessing you don't actually want to go to Red Lobster either. 

See, I can tell that I'm right because you're smiling! Somebody just likes being difficult. 

(indignant) I'm not acting worse! I've only rejected places that you also didn't want to go. 

(frustrated) Oh, I don't know! I don't want to go out either. 

Wait, I have an idea. Come here. 

Just let's just relax for a minute. Let me rub your shoulders for a minute.

Mhmm, feel good? 

*kisses*

We don't need to worry about dinner right now. We can just subsist off our love.

*sighs*

Cheesy, yes. But so what? 

*kisses deeper*

Mhmmmm

What? Yes, I'm trying to distract you. *kiss* It is working?

Good

(whispers) By the time we're done, you'll be too tired to care about eating leftovers again.


End file.
